User blog:CivilianHero/Ant Man
OK , so we all know there is going to be a sequel to the Ant Man movie , scheduled for 2018, First of all I want to say that Ant MAn is my favorite hero since I was a Little Kid , so yeah I am a big fan of him and of course I love his movie(Its not my favorite MCU but it is my top 5) , so here are some of my ideas (this is not official , just theories) of who could be the villain for the Ant an & The Wasp movie (BTW they are ranked from most probably to be true to the less): 1.Eric O'GArdy : In the comics Eric O'Gardy is the third person to become Ant-Man , he is a SHIELD agent that steals the Ant-MAn suit from the ship he is working on, now in the movie Eric O'Gardy can be some type of criminal that steals a new type of suittechnology that uses Pym Particles fron Hank Pym , so now Scott has to get it back. That is the simple Idea but there could more to it , if Erick O'Gardy steals a new suit/technology that uses Pym particles he could become the Black Ant, which would be just like in the comics , just that in the movie instead of controlling ant , Black Ant could control some robotic ants. Another idea is that instead of stealing an ant-man suit , Eric could steal a type of giant-man suit and become either Giant-Man or Goliath (Both of these are alises of Hank Pym , just like yellowjacket was used for Darren Cross). Either way i think this is a cool idea and the interesting part is that Ant-Man is aheist movie, but in this movie it could be the ohter way around, with Scott trying to get back the stolen suit from Eric O'Gardy. 2.The Red Queen : In the comics Red Queen is Janet Van Dyne, yep HAnk Pym wife and the original wasp , as we already know in the movie , JAnet dissapears into the quantum realm, a reality to small to even exist (smaller than particles) , in the quantum realm time works different, so maybe Janet could still be alive but because of all time living in the quantum realm she became mad and want revenge toward Hank for letting her stay in the quntum realm for all that time. She doesnt necesarily needs to appear in the middle of the film, she could just appear near the end as a final villain. 3.Dr Egghead : In the comics Dr.Egghead is the archnemesis of Hank Pym, in the movie it could be the same, like a rival scientist to him , the idea of egghead is that he could work as a secondary villain and just as a intellectual type just like justin hammer in iron man 2 , my idea of this is that , egghead could be the one that hired Eric'O gardy to steal the ant-mn suit from Hank but in the end Eric rebels against him. the other idea is that Egghead could be the one that makes Janet able to escape from the Quantum realm. 4.Scarlet Beetle : In the comics the Scarlet Beetle is avery minor villain for Ant-Man , origanlly it was a mutated beetle, my idea of the Scarlet Beetle as a villain is very different, it is actually the same idea as Egghead and Eric O'Gardy ,here are the ideas, Eric O'Gardy could steal a new technology that uses Pym particles that gives him the power to become ant size or become giant, and name himself Scarlet Beetle, the second Idea is that Egghead (Not necesarily Egghead it could even be William Cross, the brother of Darren Cross in the comics) could experiment on himself using Pym Particles directly and mutate into a beetle humanoid loking monster that keeps grwoing into becoming a giant. these are my four ideas of who could be the next ant-man villain and how it could work, I know people think that whirlwind, radioactive man, black knight, the voice and crossfire(darren cross brother, in the comics) can be the villians of the movie , but I just cant see them , not I say they couldn't be , just that I cant imagine it. Btw sorry for my bad grammar Category:Blog posts